


秋の雨 - Autumn Rain

by Problematic_0308



Series: 1980s - Japan [1]
Category: Japan - Fandom, Yakuza - Fandom, male pregnancy - Fandom
Genre: 1980s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Dominance, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Japan, Japanese, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Past Drug Addiction, S&M, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_0308/pseuds/Problematic_0308
Summary: ︻開始の瞬間︼As the autumnal period sets in, its zephyr softly lures the warm-colored Momiji tree near the Buddhist pagodas of the Higashiyama Ward in Kyoto, Japan.  You could feel its sempiternal outcome from the last intermittent autumnal deluge, the retention of indelible emotions, swirling endlessly in the wind.It was sanctified encompassing the townsfolk as Kyōto no saigo no aki, The last autumn of Kyoto because it revolved around a couple whose commitment to their correlation within their discrete lives caused the legend to be restricted from being conversed of. Where once Kyoto was an active and forthcoming city, to being nothing but a hidden, repressed city due to that blighted tale.Now here we are narrating the life of that pair, once again.





	1. 始まり

︻   
開  
始  
の  
瞬  
間  
︼

It began in the Kansai region, Kyoto Prefecture, Higashiyama Ward, on September 23rd, 1981. It was the final year for the senior scholars of Yamashina Charter Academy, and due to that concluding year, there remained risks that several of the scholars had exerted, for love. Two recognized high-level scholars had begun to develop their "personal" link, the type of link that is greater than love, stronger than hate. It remained a hushed link that never converged because one lived as gokudō, and the other profited in a low-class background, laboring every day to assist his father and their modest household. The gokudō was known as Amuro Tokujirō, an authoritative gokudō who is honored in the undivided prefecture, his world revolved around illicit activities. It was not until he met the boy that transformed him, the boy that became his first love. Yoshimoto Akitoshi, a well-respected scholar who has surpassed predominant children of powerful administrators and prominent gangsters, he had enrolled in the academy due to a scholarship that finances his stay there. The scholars do not only identify him as a high-level scholar but as Amuro Tokujirō's beloved. They craved something deeper, deeper than what they already possess. 


	2. 番号_001

【 Part. 1 】

You could hear the tinkling of the rare ancestral pinchbeck bells as the Higashiyama Ward's  _ Kannushi  _ addressed the residents at the  _ Tofukuji  _ temple that this day forth would be an unusual period. The weakened temple was girdled in sakura petals, and the elders prophesied that the petals would dim to a red-orange tone and have a thinner texture, but the trees would flourish. Families gathered around to obtain their outcome for the season, a very influential family received their blessing as those who encircled them would remain hushed as they felt the cool of comfort flow through them.

Their name, Yoshimoto, was glorified every festival as their ancestors strived hard to shape the fields of Kyoto and were formerly a conglomerate company until being struck with enormous debt to their business that is governed by their competitor. The current head of the family, Mr. Yoshimoto Tōru, is a towering and fully-built man with a razor-sharp jawline and an effortless glare. He has a fresh fragrance of aged tobacco, cologne, and sake, and he is a well-dressed man with gently bronzed skin and hazelnut hair. His outfit is a white button-up with cream-colored formal pants and cream-colored velvet loafers alongside with a burgundy zip sweater.

His spouse, Kiyohiko, is tinier than him and their sons, and he has a round face with silky pale skin, full lips, mellow brown eyes with spherical grey glasses over it, and dark coffee-colored hair. He is expecting their first girl, and he is wearing a light grey polo cashmere shirt with white-colored formal pants with white loafers. He has soft characteristics that rubbed onto his son that grew to be more delicate than his  _ Otō-san _ .

Then last of all is their youngest son, Akitoshi, he has light eyes just like his father, pale smooth skin, round face, and his hair is dark brown with specks of light brown strands scattered about. He wears a pair of small gold eyeglasses alongside with his fresh autumn academy uniform. His  _ Otō-san _ and the school allowed him to be excused for homeroom, but he must come back by the 2nd period.

Their other son, Tobio, resides in a medical facility in Tokyo because he has various mental impairments, so he ended up there due to a situation with a now-former partner, and he wished to stay there, so Tōru respected his son's decision. As everyone began to leave after each of them received their fortune, the Yoshimotos stepped down the compact cobblestone steps amidst the background of prayers and petals curling in the wind, and as of they each intertwined each other's hands with Akitoshi in the middle. 

For an expecting man, it was quite challenging getting up and down stairs without feeling a dash of discomfort shoot up their back. Kiyohiko was going through a standard episode of pregnancy, yet when it came to being a recessive man, the pain would be increased. Kiyohiko eyes would be focused on his husband, who didn't spare him a glance; it was tension between them after they got into a dispute yesterday night over something useless, but emotions were mixed in. He queried why he would make the slip of bringing up their history and irritating his husband to the point where he had to carry his anger out on their dining table?

_ I can't believe I acted so absurd, how disappointing of me.  _ Kiyohiko would lean over to his son's ear as speak to him softly, "Let me speak with your  _ Otō-san  _ for a moment, okay?" Akitoshi would bow his head as strands of his hair would swing to his face in response, and before he left, he would give his fathers both a peck on their cheeks. Kiyohiko felt the ache in his heart soften; he couldn't express how his son's simple gesture had made the situation lighten.

"Tōru.." Kiyohiko's tone was faint, yet it seemed as if it was glass beneath severe tension, ready to shatter. His hands would take Toru's and caress it as he lowered his head when he sensed eyes lay on his figure. 

"Yes, Hiko ?" Toru responded to him with no trace of agitation in his voice; he gazed at him with mellowness and ran his hand through his soft wavy hair to the back of his head.

"I regret the way I was behaving towards you, and my actions were extremely improper, and I stepped out of my place and disrespected you as my husband." Kiyohiko yielded before his husband, who stood there waiting for him to face him Kiyohiko rose his face, and he saw a lightly pouting Tōru staring at him. 

"It seems to me that you've wholeheartedly believed the dispute is your fault, I've done wrong," He would remove his hand from Kiyohiko's grasp and caress his cheek, his face. "I've responded by acting violently, and I had no right to do such a thing directed to you, Hiko, I've been trying to be a better man for you, not only physically but emotionally."

"Everything we lived through will never be a reason for what I've done, you're disconcerted with various matters, and I am with you to be there for you, for our children," His hand would reach behind Kiyohiko's ear, he would draw his face closer, and their lips would brush gently. 

"I should have never done that to you, Kiyohiko," He would lean in, making the kiss deeper. 

Kiyohiko parted from him with a flushed expression as he could hear Toru snickering with a grin as he would when they were younger. Akitoshi was distant from them, busy being immersed within the seasonal changes, he would shake his head at him as he hunched down, meddling with the oddly shifting leaves. 

"Yoshimoto Akitoshi." He would freeze as he heard his  _ Otō-san _ say his full name, looking back at him with a grin, his  _ Otō-san's _ stern face is what told him what he was saying. 

"I am coming, Otō-san!" He began walking towards his father, he bowed his head which let his tie slip from out of his jacket, his laugh was as fresh as the shifting leaves. "Sorry, Otō-san, I was just admiring the lovely leaves of trees, which are currently turning to the colors of Autumn!"

"Oh my, aren't they beautiful!"

"My son, there's that moment in your life when you must recognize that you're much more beautiful than them," He kissed his son on his cheek and took his palm, and he noticed the sparkle in his eyes.

He cast off an ill feeling and turned back to Kiyohiko, who happened to be rubbing his belly; he would take off his jacket and set it over his shoulders. Kiyohiko fixed Akitoshi's maroon and white-dotted tie as they progressed their way to the transit to transport him to his academy, fingers intertwined. They have struggled once through their differences, and this season will be no different. 

The nearby laughter from the townsfolk, the shining sun that warmed them, feeling of a zephyr swirling through, and the inhale of clear air with a well-defined season of wonders.

Yes, it was going to be that kind of autumn.

【 Part. 2 】

The trail adjacent to the academy gated rear entry was an agilely compressed cobblestone path that solely extended from the main street to the gate. Akitoshi's freshly shined derby formal footwear made clacking noises against the stone, he listened to the wind whirling heavily, and it swept his hair along with the trees. The temperature was 57°F for it being the opening day, it was unusual, but also it was freezing to him.

As he was making his way towards the building, he noticed stifled outcries emanating from the academy's decaying woodshed. Akitoshi understood what type of pupils were at the Yamashina Charter Academy. Akitoshi remembered to mind his business, but the screaming and the thudding was disturbing him, he wanted to run, but something made him freeze in his steps as if he was being viewed. Quickly the screeching paused, and the woodshed's doorknob was grating and rattling.

The door's hinges grated, and it revealed 2 people dressed in the same uniform stepping out and clasping their suits' buttons. They both were sweating as if they had a quarrel with something, and it seemed like they did, another person stepped out with blood on his uniform and his face, but Akitoshi couldn't see him. Akitoshi hunched down at the scene, he caught someone calling out his name, and a familiar boy was sprinting towards him.

"Akitoshi! what are you doing out here?" He took him by his forearms and supported him up. The boy took his coat off and covered Akitoshi's head with it, and he placed his hand on his back to guide him. "You should be inside. Why are you coming in from the back?"

"Fukuzawa...I've just come from my ward's seasonal opening, and I have been excused," Akitoshi would murmur as he understood not to question his legs were wobbling, he ached to go in, but he couldn't move. "I'm not trying to get into trouble, I wasn't trying to pry into anyone's business, please." 

Fukuzawa Etsuji, one of Akitoshi's most reliable friends, and his bodyguard, yet he has no knowledge of that he appreciates nearly everything about Akitoshi and only transfers that information when required to. Etsuji knew that idle talk would get him into trouble because they were dealing with something. And he hasn't led him inside, but at least he concealed his eyesight so he wouldn't be able to see the mess they have made with items to dispose of the evidence.

"I know Akitoshi, but I need you to find strength in your legs so I can bring you inside. I'm not allowed to carry you in, and I don't want to create trouble for you that'll be increased for me." Etsuji stammered, he peered back at the man who had one of the men replace his uniform jacket and another one clearing the blood off his face with a handkerchief.

The man glowered back at him with seething rage, he began smoking a cigar, and Etsuji sighed as he felt a dash of fright run down his spine. He couldn't understand why he would restrict him from touching, carrying, or even pulling Akitoshi when he is urging him to take him in. 

"E-Etsuji...I can't find it, and you're giving me bad vibes," Akitoshi muttered as he tried to take a step. They overheard footsteps behind and knew he was coming towards them, and Etsuji grumbled a swore. 

"Etsuji," The man's stern voice was foreign to Akitoshi's ears; he recognized this odd voice for some reason, and suddenly the connection hit him, Amuro Katsuhiro. "The situation you're in will get you killed, now is not the time to stand idle when you're dealing with an important task. As for you, Yoshimoto Akitoshi, your delay will get you into cumbersome trouble with me, and you should know by now to not enter from the back if the frontal gates are not closed." 

"W-Waka, today is the commencement of the season, and the closed gates is an annual rule that was implemented 30 years ago. Yoshimoto has an excused slip because of his Ward's gathering, he does not yearn to be encased in our business, plus his legs are weakened." Etsuji stared at the soil holding Akitoshi near, he knew he made a mistake, and he was going to compensate for it.

" _ Amuro-san _ , I have no rude feelings toward you, but with all of my regard, you should not speak to Etsuji as if he had done something wrong. If you're restricting him from helping me, then you must do it yourself. That was wrong of you." Akitoshi would say as he could tell they were speechless from what he had said, but internally there was a small panic that went too far with what he stated. 

"Well, I believe I can't decline if it comes from you, Akitoshi," Katsuhiro's voice would be lighter, and a chuckle would be emitted from him until his tone reverted to being stern. "Although it would not be moral of me to include you within Gokudō work, if I take this jacket off, will you only look at me?"

Akitoshi would sigh as he would respond, "It's none of my business,  _ Amuro-san _ ."

Etsuji would hesitate before removing his jacket, and as it came off, he could see the man's facial structure, his scar leading from the top of his cheek to his jaw. Akitoshi peeped into his intoxicating sharp eyes, and to him, it was like a comforting void. He did what he was told and kept his eyes only on; Katsuhiro would step closer to block his view of anything besides him completely.

"Thank you, Akitoshi," Katsuhiro pulled him up bridal form and escorted him towards the academy's backdoors, and he would notice that he concealed his face with his palms from embarrassment. He would nudge him by pulling his forearm up so he could view his face. "Don't conceal your appearance Akitoshi, you don't have a lovely face so that you can cover it." 

"You know how I feel for you, why be flustered unless you can't handle the fact that you have a good-looking man carrying you?"

"You're too sly with your words  _ Amuro-san _ , it could not be that you are holding me but the fact that I can't help but fall in love with you each time I see you," Akitohi would uncover his flustered face to let him see, the grin that grew on his lips was heart-warming, but it was as he replied, too sly. 

It did not register until a few seconds later, Katsuhiro paused and stood there in shock that he could not believe what he was telling him. Akitoshi clenched his eyes, and his breathing grew harder that it seemed that he was unconscious. 

"A-Akitoshi?"

He settled himself after feeling Akitoshi's body weighing down on his arms. The corridor was long, but the infirmary was just about the turn, and once he arrived, he booted the dusky oak door open and stepped in, letting it shut behind him. No one was present in the infirmary, so he laid him down on the closest bed. He glimpsed out the windowpane that was facing the shed, he could see that his men were cleaning up properly, and he appreciated the hard work they put into working for him.

He peeped back down at the resting boy who was grunting, and he knew he had a fever by the sight of his face scrunching. He didn't want Akitoshi to see that life of him, so he trudged back towards the infirmary cot and sat beside him, and he grazed the back of his knuckles across his cheek.

"If I knew you've returned my feelings, I would have asked you the second I meet you to become mine, yet I assumed you didn't want to get tangled in with my lifestyle, so I kept my distance from you." 

_ Akitoshi, I want you to feel my heart; its irregular beating frightens me. _

It began to pour, the rainfall was light, yet it came down vigorously. The opening shower of fall, what significance would this be?

︻

愛

の

瞬

間

︼

【 Part. 3 】

Akitoshi could sense the chill breeze brushing his revealed chest, the chilly breeze grazed the shirt against his breasts, and after a meager rest, he had risen to the feel of his white shirt wide, he felt a moist feeling on his body as if he was rubbed down by a cloth.

His delicate limbs were too displayed, and the only items he wore below were his underclothing and socks. The unfamiliar sensation of someone feeling his body, his silky fair skin, made him flush of shame. Until he recollected what took place not too long ago, the most honored man in the academy, Amuro Katsuhiro, had transferred him to the clinic until he swooned from a fever and had remembered how he returned his confession of love.

The sole reason Akitoshi got into this academy was because of his testing standards, and he didn't deserve to be in this academy. He didn't deserve to be liked by Katsuhiro or to even like him. That's what he concluded. Akitoshi scrunched his legs to his torso and gave himself time to reevaluate his choices. 

He did not have an opportunity to ponder over his decisions, the 1st-period was finishing, and he needed to show up for 2nd. He shifted his body to the side of the cot looking at the dark oak shelf alongside it; he contemplated how the rest of his uniform was set and knew it had to be him, but his body was already remarkably frozen, so he used the time to get clothed. 

While he perfected pushing his tie as he gaped at the reflector over the sink in the restroom, he had given considerable insight into apologizing to  _ Amuro-san _ . The white light in the lavatory had flicked, the quietness in the infirmary was deafening, so he stroked his suit jacket down and proceeded his way out of the room into the corridor, it was dull and barren, but before Akitoshi could even begin set a foot out, the bell for period 2nd chimed. Each classroom's students pulled out, and soon he was in a clump full of people that are all seeking to get to their subsequent period; he began strolling down on the right-hand side of the corridor, and his classroom was the last one on the left.

Akitoshi felt as if he was being suffocated; he tucked into glasses his pocket until he reached his classroom to put them on. He then felt a firm hand grab his shoulder as he turned his head gently to the back and noticed that it was one of Katsuhiro's men. It seemed he was put in-charged temporarily while the other was taken care of. The bodyguard's eyes were unresponsive, and still, it was like he could kill you with just one inhalation. 

"Are you having trouble,  _ Yoshimoto-sama _ ?" His voice was modulated and astute, but his speech was slurred slowly. The view of the robotic movements as he escorts Akitoshi into the classroom as his head was directed meeting him, Akitoshi made out somewhat of his blurred features, but he also wondered why did he feel the need to address him so formally. 

"Well, yes I was having a bit of trouble, but thanks to you, I made it to the class, thank you," Akitoshi replied as he gave a contented tone to the man. "Please don't address me so formally, even if  _ Amuro-san _ had ordered you to just keep it at  _ -san _ , please." 

" _ He's not so good at properly expressing himself - Yoshimoto-sama _ , Katsuhiro is a childhood friend of mine, _ _ and he lets me do as I please, and I address you because you are worthy of the honorific, after all, you are his  ** _ Koibito. _ ** " He would smile with his eyes, yet it was considerably scary to see him show any emotion because of his tall and terrifying appearance, but he was a considerate person at heart just very misunderstood because of the excessive scarring on his face.

As they were inside the classroom, you could overhear the black shoji door shut behind them, the window meeting the last desk on the left was unlocked, and the sharp breeze whirled into the room. The sense of a brisk Autumn made Akitoshi pout at the image because he wanted this season to be breath-taking, where it could appear as if it was his last. The towering student that stood behind him set his palm onto his shoulder and bent his head low to his ear.

"After this period,  _ Yoshimoto-sama _ , he has informed me to tell you to meet him in  _ The Room,  _ and for you to bring your things, you won't be going back to class after." 

Akitoshi's ears flared red, Amuro Tokujirō requested him to join him in The Room, that was where he handled his profession during school hours in the academy, and he could not grasp what could become of him, yet he would have to scold him and apologize to him again. The student disappeared out of the classroom before the closing bell, and Akitoshi set his concentration onto his lessons. It was like a storm had risen inside of his heart.

"Please open your textbook to page 245, Chapter 15, Lesson No. III:  _ Japanese Imperialism _ ."

【 終わり。】


End file.
